The assembly of jigsaw puzzles comprising many interlocking pieces to complete a design or picture on the face of the pieces as a pastime that has long been enjoyed by many people. However, no prior device is known which provides for the assembly of a jigsaw puzzle in connection with a game board so that the speed with which the puzzle is assembled and the strategy of how the puzzle is assembled cause various point values to be assigned to players.